Akatsuki, una organización loca, loca
by Rhagar
Summary: Akatsuki es una organizació de criminales rango S pero, ¿cómo es su convivencia entre ellos cuando están juntos? ¿Se soportan? ¿Se llevan bien y se divirten  a pesar de ser criminales ? Descúbrelo aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Estoy aquí con una pequeña historia, para rebajar presión para mi verdadero fic de Naruto _"Una traición lo cambia todo" _a los que lo leéis, no os preocupeis. Mañana mismo empieza a escribir!Disfrutad de este pequeño fic de humor. Nos vemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Akastuki, una organización loca, loca.<strong>

_En la base Akatsuki_

Ahh, paz, tranquilidad, sosiego. Eso era algo realmente poco usual en esa cueva, quizá hasta podría dormir y tratar de calmar sus, ya de por si destrozados nervios. Solo tendría que estirarse en esa cama tan mullida que le estaba llamando con una voz sensual y… y… _**¡BOOOM!**__"¡Y me cago en Deidara! ¡Voy a matarlo! Qué asco de organización, ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando me uní a Akatsuki? Seguro qué debía ir bebido. Si lo sabré yo, que no tolero el alcohol…" _divagó tontamente Itachi, gruñendo. Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado mirando ansiosamente la cama, tan ansiosamente que si esta hubiera tenido sentimientos se hubiera estremecido de miedo.

Con una venita en la frente salió de su cuarto para encontrar a Deidara y darle una buena tunda. En ese momento escuchó el vozarrón de Hidan despotricar algo sobre que "no podía sacrificar presas correctamente a Jashin-sama por el ruido"

"_Hmpf, cásate con tu adorado Jashin-sama y deja en paz la gente normal" _pensó malévolamente Itachi. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente por un pasillo se oyó otra explosión y con esta al suelo cayeron trozos de roca, polvo e incluso objetos tan inusuales como unas braguitas o un libro de la serie Icha Icha.

"_¿Qué coño hacen aquí unas braguitas? ¿Serán de Konan? Y si es así, ¿qué mierda hacían en el techo? ¿Y quién es el jodido pervertido que compra estos libros para viejos verdes?"_

Itachi empezó a trazar teorías conspiratorias tan descabelladas como que un gato se había colado en la base y estaba haciendo de las suyas (sin recordar que con la seguridad de la base no habría podido entrar ni una mísera mosca). Pero antes de que pudiera dar ni cinco pasos más, cayó del techo una roca de buenas proporciones y como no llevaba activado el Sharingan, (¡es muy cansado llevarlo permanentemente activado!) no se dio cuenta y la roca se estampó en la cabeza del moreno con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo grogui.

En la sala donde se ejercitaba Deidara apareció Sasori, sin la armadura Hiruko.

—Mamarracho, deja de destruir la guarida que Kakuzu vendrá hecho un basilisco y no creas que yo te voy a proteger de él.

—Pero Sasori-danna, ¡tengo que perfeccionar mi arte! Las figuras que creo son la máxima expresión del arte de las formas, observa el bidimensionalismo que presentan, esas líneas estilizadas, esa emoción que se desprende de la explosión, la certeza de que el arte es efímero. ¡Porque el arte es explosión! –el discurso apasionado no provocó reacción alguna en Sasori, este solo torció el gesto.

—Te equivocas, Deidara. El arte es todo aquello que es eterno, aquello que las generaciones futuras verán y admirarán y que se mantendrán inmutables por los siglos –replicó Sasori.

—De creador a creador, danna, te equivocas. Te respeto mucho pero el arte es explosión. El arte es efímero.

—Es eterno.

—Efímero.

—Eterno.

—¡Efímero!

—¡Eterno!

—¡EFÍMERO!

—¡ETERNO!

—Callaos ya, par de artistas de pacotilla. Si de verdad os consideráis artistas haced una escultura o algo y vendedla que así Kakuzu dejará de estar gruñón por ese maletín que le perdí hace dos semanas –dijo Kisame mientras entraba en la sala. Inmediatamente sintió como dos auras asesinas enfocaban su atención hacia él, rodeándolo. _"Hum, buena la he hecho" _Unas pequeñas creaciones de arcilla aparecieron en la capa de Kisame y Deidara gritó **Katsu!** (**N/A:** explosión) creando una buena nube de humo.

—Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo qué se te ocurre, nenaza? –preguntó Kisame. Pero en ese momento la cola de Hiruko lo agarró por la cintura y empezó a estamparlo contra el suelo.

—¡Wueee! ¡Itachiiii… salváa… meeeee! –gritaba mientras lo aplastaban contra el suelo. Que lastima que este no pudiera escucharlo. En ese momento Tobi apareció por ahí.

"_¡Oh no! ¡Tobi es un arma de destrucción masiva de lo estúpido que es! ¡Rápido, llamen a los ninjas de Konoha, a los bomberos, a Chuk Norris, pero no dejen que este aquí! _pensó Kisame, aterrorizado.

—¡Ohayo! ¿Cómo estáis, chicos? Vaya, ¿estáis haciendo ejercicio con Kisame? ¡Yo me apunto! –dicho esto, se acercó corriendo a él como un loco y empezó a golpearlo.

"_¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Te mataré, Tobi!" _rugió en su mente Kisame.

Pero en ese momento, un golpe o mejor dicho una patada en el punto flaco de todo hombre (¿pero él es hombre?) dejó inconsciente al pescado de Akatsuki.

_En otra parte de la guarida_

—10. 000… 11. 000… 12. 000… 15. 000… ¡Genial! ¡He conseguido otros quince mil Ryô nadie me los arrebatará! –exclamó Kakuzu.

—Kakuzu. ¡Kakuzu! ¡KAKUZUUU! ¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡Maldito avaro, te voy a maldecir como no aparezcas ahora mismo! –gritó como un poseso Hidan, entrando en su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres Hidan? Hoy no estoy para gritos –replicó Kakuzu.

—¡Me he enterado de que no vas a renovar el sistema hidráulico de agua potable! ¡Puto avaro, deja de acumular riquezas si luego no las utilizas para hacer un lugar confortable en esta mierda de cueva que tenemos por guarida! –recrimina el inmortal de pelo grisáceo.

—Bah, déjame en paz. Tú no puedes entender mi amor por el dinero.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién va a entender tu malsana obsesión por una mierda de papel? –gritó Hidan-. ¡Arderás en el infierno por esto, pecador!

—Hmpf, no me importa arder en el infierno si tengo conmigo mi dinero –en vez de pupilas tenía el signo del ryô en sus pupilas-. Con él estoy seguro que puedo ganarme un trato preferente haciendo un pacto con el diablo –aseguró confiadamente Kakuzu.

A Hidan le sobrevino un tic nervioso producto de su frustración por tener que compartir equipo con ese pagano. Con un reniego se fue de la sala dejando a Kakuzu solo para que pudiese contar tranquilamente todas sus reservas de ryô.

En ese momento Itachi despertó en medio del pasillo. Se sobó la nuca. _"Ouch, eso dolió. ¿Por qué solo yo tengo tan mala suerte? Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte. Un día de estos creo que voy a dejar la organización. Nadie valora mi trabajo…" _esto último lo pensó con una nube negra en su cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo con pose derrotada.

—¡Oye, Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Konan aparece por detrás suyo, con curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Itachi se recompuso rápidamente. Tenía una reputación de lobo solitario que mantener.

—…Nada, ya me iba –respondió. Pero en ese momento Konan vió lo que tenía a sus pies y la cara se le volvió verde.

—¡Esas son mis braguitas! ¡Serás capullo! ¿Me las robaste tú? ¡No saldrás vivo de este pasillo! ¡PERVERTIDO! –Konan se deshizo en varios pequeños papeles que aleteaban furiosamente. Itachi puso una cara aterrada. Se le pasó por la mente utilizar el Amaterasu o el Mangekyo Sharingan pero llegó a la conclusión que Pain lo mataría si lo hacía. Así que muy sabiamente decidió hacer lo que todo hombre ha hecho alguna vez: salir por patas. Así que hizo eso, salió corriendo como un poseso mientras los papeles asesinos le buscaban la espalda. _"Desde luego, hoy no es mi día". _Pasaron corriendo por delante de un pequeño invernadero (¿invernadero? ¿Qué coño hace un invernadero dentro de una cueva? En fin…) en el que se encontraba Zetsu regando a las plantas. Claro, dios los crías y ellos se juntan, supongo…

—**Jo, ya están otra vez así. Si es que no hay día que no descansen estos estúpidos. ¿Habrá algún día en el que haya paz y tranquilidad en esta cueva? **–preguntó el Zetsu negro.

—Cálmate. No podemos hacer nada. Y estos momentos vienen bien para despejar tensión en un grupo tan lúgubre como el nuestro.

—**Bah. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que regar estás estúpidas plantas?**

—No.

—**Mira que llegas a ser irritante, mamón.**

—…

_Con Deidara, Sasori, Tobi y Kisame_

Después de dejar bien blandito y rojo al pescadilla de Kisame, Sasori y Deidara se volvieron a enfrascar en su tan común y cansina discusión sobre arte. Tobi no supo hacer nada más que meterse en la conversación.

—¡Jajaja! Vamos Deidara. Si tú mismo perdiste el brazo y por poco te mueres tu solito. Si de verdad fuera arte la explosión no te habrían vencido.

A Deidara se le formó un tic en el ojo y lo empezó a estrangular.

—Ugh, Dei…dara… no…puedo… respirar "_Tienes suerte de que tenga que mantener mi fachada como Tobi, Deidara, porque si no te pulverizaba ahora mismo. ¡Nadie le hace esto al gran Madara!_

Sasori se fue sin llamar la atención, ya que todo el mundo había sido víctima de las bromas pesada y/o burlas de Tobi que, sorprendentemente eran dolorosamente hirientes.

_Con Pain_

Pain estaba desesperado, ¿para qué negarlo? Está organización era un completo desastre y los miembros no se llevaban bien entre ellos. Solo tenía que recordar como varios de los miembros le escondieron el dinero a Kakuzu y este se puso hecho una fiera y arrasó con el lugar, mientras los miembros ladrones se iban a unos baños termales. O la vez que Tobi puso polvos pica-pica en la la comida de los demás y se reía histéricamente mientras veía como todos se ahogaban cómicamente, agarrándose el cuello. O la vez en que Hidan se puso tonto y quiso sacrificarlos a todos a Jashin-sama. O la vez en que… bueno, supongo que ya os hacéis una idea.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Debería haber alguna manera para disciplinarlos. Poner en cintura a todos esos ingratos ninjas criminales de rango S que no hacían más que tonterías y que se comportaban como críos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba seguro que se le ocurriría algo. Pero de momento, intentaría descansar un poco así que se puso unos tapones para no oír las explosiones de Deidara ni los gritos histéricos de Itachi siendo perseguido por Konan. Cuando se los puso, el mundo parecía callarse. Aaah, que paz… Mañana pensaría en algo, mañana…

* * *

><p>Hale, ahí se acabó. La verdad es que no se si seguirlo porque no me quiero desconcentrar del otro fic. En fin, supongo que vosotros téneis la decisión, lectores. Espero que os gustase!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, por petición de los reviewers, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo de "Akastuki, una organización loca, loca"

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece porque si no haría que los Aktsuki estuvieran todo el día haciendo chorradas, para la diversión de los lectores…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Habrá alguien normal?<strong>

Ahh, que gusto, sabía que era un sueño, pero era tan cómodo, tan, suave, sentía como si se estuviese deslizando, como el agua, como si formase parte de él. Murmuró algo incoherente, satisfecho, mientras se giraba, aún dormido. Ahora que podía estar tranquilo, y con los tapones puestos para no oír nada, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para pensar un buen castigo para los Akatsuki, por sus chorradas e infantilidades. ¿Qué sería mejor, un castigo individual o uno colectivo? Si fuera individual podría poner a trabajar a Kakuzu… honradamente, claro está, a ver qué tal le sentaba. A Kisame podría ponerlo en una pecera de esas pequeñitas, para que aprendiese a no inundar la cueva. Mmm, a Deidara lo obligaría a hacer marionetas y a Sasori arcilla explosiva. Pero que malo y perverso era. Si eso sería una buena idea; y quizá podría… ¡Oh, ya estaba! ¡Una idea terroríficamente genial!

"¡_Voy a tener que patentarla!" _pensó Pain, pues no era otro que él. _"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no está un poco húmedo por aquí? ¡Mierda! Como me haya meado otra vez por recordar la peli de "El Resplandor" en sueños, Konan me matará" _aterrado, Pain abrió, los ojos y los cerró casi al instante al ver que unos centímetros más y se comía el techo de su habitación.

"_Uff, un poco más y me parto la crisma. Definitivamente, voy a obligar a Kakuzu que amplíe las estancias, ¡son demasiado pequeñas! Es intolerable que… un momento, ¿pero las habitaciones no tenían como cuatro metros de altura?" _En ese momento se percató de la razón de tan extraño suceso, y es que estaba rodeado de agua. Había agua por todas partes, como si la habitación fuese una piscina gigante.

"_Alguien va a morir…" _pensó sombríamente.

Una aleta apareció de repente en el fondo de la sala y se dirigió a él, a gran velocidad, y Pain no pudo hacer otra cosa que aterrarse.

"_Oh, dios. ¡Alguien va a morir: yo! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Por qué? ¡Aún no he sumido al mundo en un infinito dolor, ni he sido abuelete, ni me he tomado unas vacaciones desde que soy líder de Akatsuki! Y peor aún… ¡no he exterminado a los estúpidos miembros de la organización! ¡¿Por quéeee?" _Exclamó mentalmente mientras la aleta estaba a punto de llegar hasta él. De repente, esta se paró y apareció la cara anormalmente fea de Kisame, fusionado con Samehada, y con su cola aleteando y molestando por ahí (como siempre).

—Hola, líder. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –preguntó, sonriendo de esa manera tan particular que solo una pescadilla puede hacerlo.

—Kisame… ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? –pidió saber Pain, muy, muy cabreado.

—Pues… nadar, ¿no es obvio? Nadie me dejaba su habitación y la mía no se puede porque se ha derrumbado por extrañas circunstancias, así que me vine a la suya. ¿A qué mola mi fusión? –preguntó emocionado. Pain solo lo miró con una venita en la sien y los ojos blancos.

—Apesta –contradijo Pain-. Kisame… hoy vas a morir.

—¿Eh?

—Shinra Tensei –musitó malévolamente. Kisame y toda el agua fueron repelidos hacia la puerta, destrozándola y Kisame se estampó violentamente en el muro, quedando inconsciente. La puerta cayó sobre él, aplastándolo. Pain comprobó su estado y vio que estaba chorreando de agua. _"Seguro que es de wáter, ¡maldita sea!"_

—Mierda, ahora Konan se pondrá echa una fiera por tener que secar la túnica. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya con los demás –masculló, irritado.

Sin más, se dirigió al comedor para empezar un día más en la loca organización que había creado. _"¿En qué estaría pensando en ese momento? Creo que ya no tenía cordura en ese momento y si me quedaba ni que fuera un mínimo, ya la he perdido con estos" _Con estos pensamientos sombríos en mente llegó al comedor, dónde ya se encontraban Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu y Tobi. Faltaban Sasori, Deidara y Kisame (al pensar en este último Pain, reprimió una risita de suficiencia). Se sentó en la silla del líder, que por algo era él. Luego, todos iban a empezar a desayunar cuando Hidan interrumpió con su habitual brusquedad, como ya era normal en él.

—¡Ey, ey, ey, paganos! Parad, antes hemos de hacer una oración a Jashin-sama para bendecir estos alimentos.

—A nadie le importa tu Jashin-sama. Muérete, ve con él y a nosotros déjanos en paz –replicó Kakuzu, mientras todos los demás asentían con la cabeza, comprensivamente.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, jodido ateo de mierda?

—Ya me has oído, sectario.

—¡Repite eso y te sacrifico a Jashin-sama! —gritó Hidan.

—Sectario –dijo sin más Kakuzu.

—Decidido… ¡te mato! –exclamó Hidan mientras agarraba su guadaña.

—¡Basta, Hidan! Cállate y haz tu oración –cortó Pain, antes de que se desmadraran por primera vez en el día.

—Hmpf, está bien. Herejes sin fe ni creencias que no sabéis no lo que es rezar –replicó Hidan, echándole miradas asesinas a Kakuzu, que pasaba olímpicamente de él. Así que sin más empezó

«Oh, Jashin-sama, que estás en todos los sacrificios que te hacemos tus fieles, bendícenos con una orgía de sangre y destrucción, así como en tu cielo y en la mierda de guarida esta. No dejes que los ateos de Konoha nos encuentren… bueno, todos excepto a Tobi, que es un mamón. Hágase tu voluntad de sangre en nosotros, tus fieles, y envíanos presas para sacrificarlas. No dejes que líder se vuelva loco de frustración, que la pescadilla nos prepare pescado pescanova, que la perrita faldera de Konan desaparezca en medio de archivos y que el avaro de Kakuzu muera entre terribles sufrimientos por mi mano» rezó fervientemente Hidan, mientras asía el colgante jashinista.

—Oye, Hidan, tú quieres morir de verdad, ¿no? –amenazaron indirectamente Kakuzu, Pain y Konan, mientras los otros se reían de ellos. Tobi descontroladamente, Zetsu, a dos voces. Itachi soltó una risita que se volvió un gemido de terror cuando Konan giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él, prometiéndole un tormento inimaginable. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

_**FlashBack**_

—¡Konan, créeme, no fui yo el que te robó las braguitas! –exclamaba Itchi mientras corría por sui vida. _"Qué además son infantiles, de conejitos" _se rió malévolamente para sus adentros.

—¡No te creo! ¡Tú eres el ladrón y vas a morir descuartizado por mis papeles! ¡Nadie roba mis braguitas! –gritó Konan fuera de sí, mientras lo perseguía.

"_¿Será posible que me esté persiguiendo porque no quiere que nadie se enteré de que son infantiles?" _se preguntó de repente Itachi. _"Vamos a comprobarlo"_

—¡Oye, Konan! Si no dejas de perseguirme les diré a todos que tus braguitas son de niña pequeña –gritó con la cabeza levemente girada. Todo se quedó en silencio e, Itachi, al no oír ningún ruido, se giró lentamente, presintiendo una catástrofe. Konan estaba parada enfrente de él, con la cabeza gacha, y temblando. _"¿Temblando? ¿Tendrá frío?" _Pero en ese momento una aura asesina potentísima inundó el pasillo en el que se encontraban y Konan alzó la cabeza. Aterrado, Itachi, vio como tenía los ojos en blanco y una mueca ida de furia asesina. _"Oh, oh. C-creo que lo he empeorado"_ pensó nerviosamente Itachi.

—Itachi…¿unas últimas palabras antes de dejar el mundo? –preguntó Konan tranquilamente.

—Err, si… Me gustaría despedirme de todos los compañeros de la organización, a pesar de que no hayan valorado mi trabajo como se merecía, también que me habría gustado seguir amargándole la vida a Sasukito, y una última cosa, que es… -dijo Itachi mientras movía el pie derecho casi imperceptiblemente-. ¡QUÉ TE FASTIDIAS! ¡El gran Itachi Uchiha no morirá hoy! –gritó mientras salía corriendo.

Lamentablemente, ese era uno de los pasillos que se habían quedado a medio hacer después de que la pasta para la construcción hubiera desaparecido (todos sospechaban de Kakuzu, pero como él tenía a esos corazones repugnantes no tenían pruebas) y por eso Itachi se estampó contra la pared en su (patético) intento de huida. "_Ouch, ¡como duele, joder!" _Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, miró detrás suyo y al ver que Konan se acercaba, se echó a temblar.

—Itachi…adiós.

—¡Nooooooooooo! –el gritó se oyó por toda la cueva, pero como era normal entre ellos nadie se molestó en averiguar qué había pasado.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Estaban a punto de empezar a comer al haber murmurado Hidan un parco "Amén", cuando Kakuzu de repente pensó en algo que le heló la sangre.

—¡Esperad! ¡Esperad, estúpidos! –avisó antes de que los demás empezaron a comer el desayuno.

—¡¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos ya bastante irritados por las interrupciones.

—¿Quién…quién ha hecho el almuerzo? -preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta. Al oír eso, todos palidecieron súbitamente.

—Yo no he cocinado hoy. A mí no me toca hasta dentro de dos días -repuso Itachi, sudando frío.

—Yo por ser el líder no he de cocinar –aportó Pain.

—Yo ya lo hice ayer… -replicó Konan.

—Yo no sé trabajar con alimentos. **Es coñazo de más para nosotros –**dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu.

—Yo no he cocinado, eso es algo tan mundano que no está a m altura –bufó Hidan.

—Entonces, solo queda… -siguió Kakuzu aterrado. Todos enfocaron su vista a Tobi.

—¿Tobi, has cocinado tú?

—¡Si, senpais! –exclamó alegremente el aludido.

Todos se miraron entre sí, indecisos de si comer o no. Pero pronto Kakuzu solucionó ese problema.

—¡Mirarnos entre nosotros no solucionará nada! –dicho esto, agarró a Hidan por la nuca y le hundió la cabeza en el plato. Este barbotó algo incoherente, mientras todos le miraban expectantes.

—Kakuzu, ¡serás hijo de la grandísima…! –todos se aliviaron al ver que no le pasaba nada y que empezaba a insultar a Kakuzu como siempre, pero se asustaron al ver que no acababa su blasfemia. La cara de Hidan se convirtió en una serpentina de colores: primero fue el verde botella, luego el rojo, seguido del amarillo pálido y finalmente, adoptó un color morado nada saludable. Hidan salió corriendo hacia un baño que había allí y todos oyeron los sonidos de su estomago y el olor nauseabundo de la comida, mientras Hidan hacía los típicos ruidos de una persona vomitando a destajo. Todos se quedaron blancos como el papel y rehusaron comer algo y cada uno e fue a comer algo en algún país cercano.

"_Mierda, el plan "aniquilación de estúpidos" no ha funcionado…tendré que pensar en otra cosa" _pensó Tobi._ "¡Nadie acosa al gran Madara! Al menos me he desquitado con ese fanático religioso por llamarme mamón…_

_Cerca de la habitación de Kisame, horas antes_

—Oye, danna, ¿estás seguro de esto? –preguntó un joven rubio.

—Pues claro, Deidara. Vamos a acabar con ese estúpido de Kisame de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… -replico inseguro Deidara.

—Por supuesto. En fin, ¿están preparadas las cargas? –preguntó Sasori.

—¡Listas y en posición! –exclamó Deidara.

—Pues bien, Deidara. Por una vez, tus bombas servirán para algo, puedes sentirte satisfecho de este logro. Ahora activa las cargas.

—**Katsu!**

Toda la habitación de Kismae se derrumbó con unos estruendosos crujidos de piedra rompiéndose contra el suelo. En pocos minutos, después de que se hubiera aposentado la nube de polvo y humo, vieron el resultado de su obra. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirando su obra cuando Deidara rompió el silencio.

—Oye, danna, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Miramos si Kisame estaba dentro?

—¡Ah! Pues…creo que no, por no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro que estaba dentro. Muchas veces le he oído conversar con los peces que tiene en su pecera gigante –a Deidara se lo formó una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. _"¿Kisame habla con los peces de su pecera? ¿Pero qué clase de organización criminal es esta?"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro capítulo de este fic de parodia. Si os ha gustado dejad un review. Hay que ser agradecidos con el esfuerzo de un escritor. Nos vemos!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquí viene la conti que vosotros reviewers esperabais! ¡Espero que os riais mucho! Ja ne

Disclaimer: No sé porque tengo que decir algo obvio… ¿Adivináis que es? SII, muy bien, cincuenta puntos para los listos. No poseo Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Muchísimas gracias a **Letra A** por vetearme y revisarme el escrito. ¡Será el primer capítulo pero su trabajo ha sido magnífico!

**El desafío de Pain**

Pain caminaba por un pasillo de su gran base secreta pensando en sus planes de dominación mundial…

"_Ay, no sé que voy a hacer cuando haya dominado el mundo. Quiero decir, ¡uno se ha de ir poniendo metas! ¿A que puedo aspirar después de dominar el mundo? ¿A dominar el cielo como Kami? Mmm, quizá podría exterminar todo un país, a ver cuánto tardan en morir, ¡así sentirían el dolor eterno! ¡Pero antes tengo que darles su merecido a estos fantoches que tengo por subordinados y…! Oh, mierda, es verdad… yo también soy un subordinado…" _al pensar en esto último entró en una fase depresiva y se agachó en un esquina con la cabeza gacha, una nube oscura encima de él y murmurando incoherencias sobre que el mundo le odia.

De repente se levantó, decidido a no deprimirse más de lo necesario y a empezar su plan maquiavélico para meter en cintura a los demás miembros de la organización. Se dirigió a la sala principal, donde esperaba Konan.

—Konan, ¿está todo listo para el plan "Purga de organización"? –quiso saber.

—Err, si pero… ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con el nombre y todo lo demás? –preguntó esta con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

— ¡Qué vaaa! ¡Así aprenderán a respetarme y actuar como lo que somos, una organización de criminales de rango S! –exclamó Pain con emoción en su mirada._ "Por fin, ¡por fin mi venganza se hará realidad!"_

—Sí, aprenderán algo, pero será a odiarte –murmuró en voz baja la kunoichi.

— ¿Decías algo, Konan? –preguntó Pain, mirándola. Esta se sobresaltó.

—Ah, euh… ¿qué? ¿Yo he dicho algo? Creo que no, jejejeje. Bu-bueno, ¿empezamos el plan? –intentó desviar la conversación Konan.

— ¡Sí! ¡Activa la alarma! –Konan presionó un botón rojo que había empotrado en la pared. Al momento unas luces rojas empezaron a parpadear por toda la guarida y una voz neutra, típica de recepcionista, empezó a anunciar:

«Atención, Akatsuki, atención. Se ha activado la alarma de alerta roja. Eso quiere decir que Pain, nuestro dios y líder, tiene una crisis existencial y está a punto de auto inmolarse, por lo que si queréis conseguir que el Dios del dolor siga vivo tenéis que venir a la sala principal lo más rápido posible e intentar convencerlo de que es necesario para el orden natural de las cosas. ¡Aprovechamos para recordar que la tienda de sacrificios _Jashin-sama_ ha rebajado el precio de sus artículos en un 20%! ¡Ahora la estaca destroza-entrañas del gran Hidan a un precio irresistible! ¡No se lo pierda!»

Cuando la voz de recepcionista se apagó, el silencio descendió sobre la sala y la temperatura bajó varios grados en un momento. Decir que Pain estaba echando humo rabiosamente por toda su cabeza sería quedarse poco para describir la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Se giró hacia su acompañante.

—Konan… -empezó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué… Mierda… De... Alarma… Es... Esta? –quiso saber Pain, separando las palabras peligrosamente. Konan rió nerviosamente.

—Buenoo… Hidan me prometió una suscripción de un año a revistas de moda si ponía eso en la alarma –respondió incomoda, mientras desviaba la vista. Pain se la quedó mirando con un tic en el ojo.

—Ya hablaremos tu y yo, Konan, ya hablaremos… -murmuró Pain mientras agarraba un micrófono conectado a unos amplificadores. Al ver eso Konan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su labio superior empezó a temblar.

—Pain, no me digas que vas a…

—Sí, voy a hacer _eso –_dijo, riendo maquiavélicamente. Luego se dirigió a un aparato de un metro de altura y cuando se levantó exclamó:

—Amplificadores a máxima potencia! Destrucción de tímpanos no jutsu! –vociferó. Mientras cogía aire, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Konan se ponía frenéticamente unos tapones en las orejas. Luego empezó a gritar:

— ¡ESTUPIDOS! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁIS HACIENDO QUE NO VENÍS? ¡CÓMO NO ESTEÍS AQUÍ EN UN MINUTO OS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR A TODOS! ¡NO HAGAIS ENFADAR A VUESTRO DIOS! –empezó a berrear. Konan se tapaba las orejas con las manos, sumando sus esfuerzos a los tapones que se había colocado segundos antes.

—Bien, ahora a esperar –dijo Pain, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

_(Un minuto y cincuenta segundos después…)_

Pain caminaba en círculos, impacientemente y mascullando maldiciones y torturas horrorosas todo el rato.

— ¡¿Donde? ¡¿Dónde están? ¡Se están burlando de mí! ¡No voy a tolerarlo! –Pain gritó con la cara roja de rabia.

—Pain, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Konan preocupada.

—Algo necesario –respondió Pain, sonriendo malévolamente. Volvió a coger el micrófono pero antes no pudo reprimir una carcajada psicótica. Konan sudó frío.

"_¿Habrá perdido ya la cabeza? No me extrañaría nada…" _Pain cogió otra vez aire y empezó a bramar furiosamente.

— ¡MAMONES! ¡CÓMO NO VENGAIS AHORA MISMO NO VERÉIS UN NUEVO DÍA! ¡KAKUZUUU, TE HE BLOQUEADO LAS CUENTAS BANCARIAS! ¡HIDAN, NO MÁS SACRIFICIOS PARA TI Y TE CIERRO LA TIENDA! ¡KISAME, TE CONFISCO LA PECERAA Y YA NO CORTARÁS MÁS PIERNAS! ¡DEIDARA Y SASORI, A PARTIR DE AHORA NO HARÉIS NINGUNA MUESTRA DE ARTE! ¡ZETSUU, COMO NO VENGAS NO TE REGARÉ! ¡ITACHI, TÚ…TÚ… SASUKE ES EL HOKAGE! –mientras gritaba, del techo de la sala empezaba a caer polvo y piedrecitas a causa de la potencia de las ondas sonoras. 

Esas eran las palabras mágicas, porque al instante empezaron a oírse sonidos de pies corriendo, lamentos y maldiciones a todo trapo (de Hidan, por supuesto) y los restantes miembros de Akatsuki aparecieron por la puerta, empujándose entre ellos para entrar los primeros. Después de un minuto y medio, y de alguna que otra patada en la entrepierna, los Akatsuki entraron en la sala y en ese momento empezaron a hablar todos a la vez. Obviamente, separaremos las frases para claridad de los lectores.

— ¡Maldita sea, líder! ¡No puede dejarme sin sacrificios para Jashin-sama ni cerrar mi tienda! ¿Qué les diré a mis clientes? ¡Si lo hace, le... le… maldeciré! –este, naturalmente, era Hidan.

—Líder, si cumple esa amenaza le enviaré el peor demonio de este mundo… un abogado. Y le pagaré con las arcas comunes del grupo. Le embargará este cutrichil –dijo Kakuzu. Es que no puede dejar de pensar el dinero o algo relacionado con él?

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE MI HERMANO EMO ES EL HOKAGE? ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR! ¡ALGUIEN VA A MORIR! –vaya, ¿quién hubiera dicho que Itachi pudiera ser tan pasional…?

— ¡Nooooo, mi pecera noo! Ahí están mis amigos: Porkey, Fukiya… ¡No puede confiscarme mi pecera! –Este es Kisame…

—Líder-sama, ¡es intolerable que no pueda ejercer mi arte, hn! ¡El arte es algo sublime! –gritó Deidara.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso. A pesar de que me incendie las marionetas y yo le moje los explosivos… –Sasori, tan chulo él, ni siquiera levantó la voz.

Durante cinco minutos más, siguieron gritando y pidiendo explicaciones y después de estos cinco minutos, en los cuales se oyó de todo (desde dudas sobre la orientación sexual de Pain, pasando por a quién le tocaría vomitar en la próxima comida, hasta burlas sobre el complejo de divinidad de su líder), Pain cortó el rollo.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Konan, inicia el plan! –gritó. Esta asintió, en medio de las caras confundidas de los demás e hizo un jutsu de agua, empezando a dispararles agua a presión a los miembros de Akatsuki, que protestaron violentamente. Después de un minuto el chorro paró.

— ¿Qué coño está haciendo, líder? –gritó Hidan.

—Os he despertado un poco. Lo vais a necesitar porque dentro de cinco minutos va a comenzar… ¡El desafío de Pain! –Pain, emocionado, hizo una pose realmente patética y los demás se lo quedaron mirando y se empezaron a ir, murmurando cosas sospechosamente parecidas a "líderes vergonzosos con complejo de dios" o demás cosas parecidas. Pain gruñó, lleno de exasperación y los volvió a atraer con su poder, tirándolos al suelo enfrente de él.

—Escuchadme bien. Os he hecho llamar por una buena razón que es…

Deidara escogió ese momento para interrumpirle:

— ¡Reforzar aún más su complejo de dios del dolor, los sabemos, hn!

Pain le conectó un puñetazo en toda la frente que lo mandó volando mientras Sasori murmuraba un «imbécil» por lo bajo.

— ¡No! No es eso, aunque también es una buena idea, pero no os he llamado por eso. Os he llamado porque he comprobado que, como organización criminal de clase S, dejamos mucho que desear, por lo que he decidido organizar un torneo, más pachanguero que otra cosa, para reforzar nuestras relaciones. Podréis ir en grupo, en pareja, o solos –explicó Pain. _"Jo, jo, jo, que listo soy. Así seguro que alguno muere y tendré menos dolores de cabeza por culpa de estos malditos. No sabrán lo que les golpeó, cuando caigan en mis trampas"_

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido una idea tan chorra? ¡Porque hay que tener poca autoestima para idear algo tan cutre! –rió Hidan. Konan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sin saberlo, había insultado a Pain, que había estado hablando de él, emocionado como un niño pequeño, mientras ella intentaba dormir en la cama.

_(Hay un fundido a negro durante cinco segundos y se oye a alguien gritar…)_

—Bien, después de este… incidente sin importancia –dijo Pain, mientras miraba el sitio donde antes se sentaba Hidan. En él había una mancha oscura de color rojizo… -seguiré explicando el torneo…

— ¿Hay algún premio? –preguntó de repente Kakuzu. Obviamente, debía estar pensando en algo de dinero.

—Ehh, si, si, en realidad si hay un premio. Es un súper viaje a un complejo de lujo, con piscinas kilométricas, spas enormes, casinos de cuatro plantas, y hoteles de cuatro y cinco estrellas. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que es por una semana, y con todos los gastos pagados! -desveló Pain. Mientras todos, excepto Deidara (inconsciente), Hidan (desaparecido en acción) y Kakuzu (por ser raro), aplaudían a Pain, que posaba de perfil, orgullosamente, para ellos.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño y soltó:

— ¿Oye, y de dónde ha salido el dinero para pagar todo esto? –quiso saber con una terrible sospecha.

—Oh, de tus reservas secretas –respondió como quien no quiere la cosa el líder visible de Akatsuki.

—¡¿QUÉ? –inmediatamente se deprimió y empezó a murmurar asesinatos en masa y visiones de sangre y vísceras y algo sobre «añadir corazones de imbéciles compañeros de organización a la colección».

— ¡Pero eso ahora no importa! El billete vale para tres personas por lo que solo los que mejor trabajen con los otros podrán ir… aunque también es posible que vayan solo dos, ¡o hasta solo uno!

A partir de ese momento los demás miembros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre cómo sería el torneo o las parejas que harían.

— ¡Silencio! Antes de que digáis nada, ni Konan ni yo, participaremos, porque si no seguro que empezaríais a protestar –dicho esto, todos asintieron como si fuese obvio- por lo que seremos los jueces. Es decir, explicaremos las pruebas y demás, y proclamaremos "el" o "los" vencedores de las pruebas.

— ¿Pruebas? –preguntaron a coro los demás Akatsuki.

— ¡Oh, sí, pruebas! Serán cinco, y en cada una de ellas tendréis un objetivo a completar, como, por ejemplo: conseguir el tótem vudú de Hidan, que le robé hace semanas, que estará al final de un circuito de pequeñas pruebas u obstáculos, o cruzar un foso lleno de tiburones hambrientos y encontrar en el fondo un cofre lleno de…

Pain creó tensión, provocando que los demás se esperaran algo gordo. Pain se rió:

— ¿Os creéis que os lo voy a decir? ¡Lo vais a tener que descubrir por vuestra cuenta! Vamos, seguidme hasta la primera prueba. ¡Empezará en la sala de ocio! —exclamó, alzando el brazo y gritando, emocionado como un niño pequeño. Salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de ocio, agarrando a Konan por un brazo en el proceso. Esta se preguntó sobre la estabilidad mental de su líder y amigo, pero entonces entendió que no tenía sentido hacerse esa pregunta en una organización en la que todos sus miembros necesitaban unas buenas dosis de psicólogo.

Si Pain hubiera mirado atrás, haría visto como los demás se tomaban las cosas con mucha más calma. Itachi y Kisame caminaban juntos hablando sobre este extraño torneo.

—Definitivamente se le ha ido la pinza, Itachi. Aunque no me extraña, ser el líder de Akatsuki tiene que ser estresante. En fin, esperemos que no pierda la cabeza completamente hasta que nos dé el premio –fanfarroneó el pescado andante.

Itachi, por supuesto, quería decirle varias cosas, entre las que estaba remarcar su posición como líder de los dos, y recordarle que era un pescado con olor a dos semanas de descomposición, pero, por supuesto, él tenía una reputación de lobo solitario y levemente emo que mantener.

—Mm… -dijo simplemente. De repente se les unió Deidara, que, con la cara medio ensangrentada (y con la sangre aún cayendo), les preguntó adónde iban.

_(Pasa un minuto en el que se le explica todo. Al autor le da mazo pereza escribir esa parte del guión…) _

—Oh, genial. ¡Me uno a vosotros! –exclamó, sorprendiendo a ambos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! –protestó Itachi.

—Bah, déjale, Itachi, si muere no será culpa nuestra –argumentó Kisame.

—Hmpf, bueno, si de verdad quieres venir, de acuerdo –Itachi se encogió de hombros. Al oír eso, Deidara asintió.

Pronto todos llegaron a la sala de ocio, mirando boquiabiertos el estropicio que había en ella.

— ¡NOOO! ¡MI SALA DE OCIO! ¡QUÉ HAN HECHO CON MI SALA DE OCIO! –gritó Itachi ya que dicha sala era la única en la que podía pensar tranquilamente en como amargar la vida aún más a Sasukito desde la distancia, como enviarle notas anónimas o algo aún más malévolo, como expandir rumores sobre la homosexualidad de ese pequeño diablillo.

La sala (donde antes había todo, desde sofás, estanterías con revistas para entretenerse, videoconsolas, un pequeño jacuzzi para relajarse, butacas de masajes, pistas de deporte para cuando alguien se aburría o no tenía que ir a ninguna búsqueda de jinchurikis… etc.) ahora se mostraba como un verdadero circuito de entrenamiento de algún ejército: una especie de carril en el que en ambos lados había unas varas horizontales para nada halagüeñas, un barrizal en el que había un túnel hecho de alambre por el que uno tenía que reptar, la típica pared de escalada… Un verdadero infierno. De repente, un potente foco se encendió y aparecieron Pain y Konan en una mesa, con sendos micrófonos cerca de ellos.

— ¡Muy buenas, señores y señoras! ¡Dentro de un momento empezará la primera prueba de «El desafío de Pain», nuestro gran dios, es decir, yo! ¡La primera prueba es «El circuito del dolor» en el que los participantes tendrán que encontrar y capturar el tótem vudú de Hidan! El primero o la primera pareja que consiga llegar hasta él, gana la prueba. ¡Se vale de todo menos matar al contrario, así que se ruega a los participantes que jueguen limpio! Antes de empezar la prueba, se les ofrecerá a los participantes unos minutos para decidir los posibles grupos o parejas.

_(Después de cinco minutos y de empujones y gritos por decidir la organización de los grupos…)_

—Muy bien, las cosas quedan así: equipo "Muerte a Sasuke" formado por Itachi, el pescadi… digoooo, Kisame y Deidara; el equipo "No-me-toques-las-narices", ¿qué mierda de nombre es este?, formado por Sasori y Kakuzu, quienes, por cierto, no parecen estar muy de acuerdo con su el compañero que les ha tocado. ¡Y finalmente Zetsu, que por ser dos en uno, no necesita pareja! ¡Lástima que no le hayan regado durante días! –mientras Pain iba hablando, Konan pudo sentir las miradas asesinas que Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Sasori dirigían a Pain.

— ¡Muy bien, sin más dilación, declaro empezadooooo… «El desafío de Pain»!

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro y la lotería de Konoha a las Akatsuki? ¿Dónde demonios está Tobi, el demente buen chico de la organización? ¿Qué ha pasado con Hidan? ¿Cuáles serán las demás pruebas? ¿Logrará Pain recuperar la cordura, si es que la ha tenido alguna vez? ¿Subirá el precio de los churros en Carrefú Akatsuki? ¡Todo esto y mucho más… en el próximo capítuloooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece, solo mis ideas para hacerles pasar un mal, muy mal rato… mwahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>El circuito del dolor<strong>

_Hace unos minutos…_

Pain y Konan se encontraban en la sala de monitores de la base Akatsuki, observando cómodamente en unas butacas de cuero negro como los demás integrantes las pasaban canutas para recuperar el tótem vudú de Hidan (que aún seguía desaparecido, el pobre. Aunque tampoco es como si lo echaran de menos, la verdad). Konan había notado como alguno de los monitores habían sido dibujados a lápiz en la roca lisa. Tuvo la asquerosa sospecha de que Kakuzu tenía algo que ver con eso. ¡Si hasta había una pintada de _«Itachi estuvo aquí»,_ por Kami!

—¡Mira Konan, observa como sufren el peor de los tormentos esos desagradecidos, tendrían que estar felices de morir por su líder! –rió maníacamente Pain.

Konan simplemente se lo quedó mirando, con miedo en su mirada. _'¿No se supone que este torneo era para aumentar la amistad y compenetración entre ellos? Lo más probable es que acaben rebelándose contra él… Aunque a estas alturas ya no me sorprende…'_

—Venga, Konan. Observemos el dolor de estos seres inferiores –dijo Pain, entrando en lo que Konan llamaba "complejo de dios del dolor".

_Ahora…_

_Con el grupo "Muerte a Sasuke"_

—Vamos, Diedara. ¡Corre un poco más! –reprendió Itachi.

—¡Exacto, chico trans! ¡Dale duro a esas piernas de chica y corre un poco más! –coincidió Kisame. Esto ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Deidara, por supuesto.

—¡No soy un trans, estúpida pescadilla! –le insultó el rubio.

—¡¿Qué me has dicho, renacuajo? –gritó un furioso Kisame.

—¿Es que aparte de estúpido eres sordo? ¡Te he llamado pescadilla! ¿Prefieres que te cocine a les fines herbes o al vapor? –se burló Deidara.

—Decido… ¡Te corto las piernas! –decidió Kisame, agarrando su espada Samehada. Itachi soltó un sonido que estaba a medo camino entre el suspiro y el bufido de irritación.

—¿Podéis dejar de intentar mataros? Vosotros no sé, pero yo quiero alejarme de esta organización de psicópatas durante una semana. Ser un Akatsuki no es algo bueno para la salud mental –se quejó Itachi a su manera, es decir, calmadamente y enviando a sus dos compañeros oleadas de frío instinto asesino. Desgraciadamente, la pose que Itachi había registrado como marca registrada perdía efecto cuando el metía el pie en un charco de barro. El Uchiha sacó el pie asqueado. En serio, ¿en que estaba pensando el maníaco de su loco líder cuando había ideado este torneo? ¡La sala de ocio parecía ahora más un cenagal que otra cosa!

—¡P-por supuesto, Itachi! –dijeron los dos a coro, levemente asustados de su autoproclamado líder, a causa de su, según él, inteligencia superior sobre ellos, seres inferiores que ni siquiera merecían un solo parpadeo suyo.

—Bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado este pequeño punto, sigamos con la prueba –el equipo "Muerte a Sasuke" se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un gran muro, con pequeñas piedras fijadas a la construcción. Desde luego, viendo del muro, negro y con aspecto de llevar mucho tiempo abandonado, no invitaba mucho a la confianza… Los tres Akatsuki contemplaron el muro con un leve nerviosismo hasta que Deidara, sobreponiéndose, habló.

—¡Bah! No me digáis que tenéis miedo de un simple muro, bebecitos. Mirad como se hace –dijo riéndose. Acto seguido canalizó chakra hacia sus pies y empezó a escalar el muro con toda la calma del mundo, mientras una sonrisa emergía en su rostro. Después de unos segundos de caminar, se volvió hacia sus compañeros para reírse en sus caras.

—¡Ja! Mirad, palurdos, lo fácil que es. ¿Venís o qué? –preguntó mientras se burlaba de ellos. El problema fue que, al estar riéndose, no pudo ver como cambaban las expresiones de sus compañeros de molestia e irritación a sorpresa, de sorpresa a extrañeza y de extrañeza a diversión. De repente, Deidara sintió como sus pies empezaban a perder la fijación al muro. Sorprendido, miró en dirección a sus pies y se horrorizó al comprobar que era aceite. El aceite era mucho más difícil de controlar para el ejercicio de control de chakra y al estar distraído, Deidara cayó al suelo, formando en él un pequeño cráter, para gran diversión de sus "compañeros".

—¡Jajajajaja! Parece que el gran Deidara no es tan bueno como nos quería hacer creer, ¿verdad? ¡El arte… es una caída! –se burló Kisame mientras Itachi reía silenciosamente entre dientes. Deidara solo gruñó algo que, por suerte para Kisame, no se oyó. Este se adelantó con aires de suficiencia.

—Aprende, novato. Mira como lo hace un verdadero ninja –dijo. En ese momento dio un salto enorme, suficientemente grande como para poder traspasar el muro. Itachi contempló la escena calculadoramente hasta que del muro salió una mano enorme, que formando una palma, aplastó a Kisame contra el suelo como si fuera una mosca cojonera. Esta vez Itachi no pudo resistirlo y se rió a carcajada limpia, revolcándose en el suelo como un poseso.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Seréis palurdos! ¡Observad como lo hace Itachi Uchiha, el ninja legendario! –exclamó y falló en escuchar el comentario de Deidara, que sonaba sospechosamente a "más bien el emo legendario". Dicho esto, Itachi hizo unos sellos de manos y lanzó una bola de fuego contra el muro pero, desgraciadamente para él, en el muro apareció una abertura del que salió un cañón de vacío. Este empezó a aspirar con una fuerza descomunal. Por eso, la bola de fuego desapareció (por algo es un cañón de vacío, ¿no?) y salió disparada en una dirección cualquiera. Itachi, por su parte, acabó aspirado por el cañón, que se alzó varios grados y disparó, enviando a Itachi a la mierda mientras Kisame y Deidara se revolcaban por el suelo, riendo histéricamente. Esto es la transcripción de lo que gritó Itachi mientras hacía de estrella fugaz:

—UAAAAAAAAH! VOLVERÉEEEEE! -…en fin…

_En la sala de vigilancia…_

Pain y Konan se encontraban observando las pantallas de video, delante de ellos, que mostraban lo que captaban las cámaras de seguridad, instaladas secretamente por todo el recinto. Pain reía como una colegiala, cosa que daba un poco de grima, todo hay que decirlo.

—Aaah… fue una gran idea eso de poner cámaras por todos lados, así puedo disfrutar viendo como mis subordinados son utilizados para barrer el suelo. Jua, jua, jua, jua, parece que el equipo "Muerte a Sasuke" se ha topado con el Muro Infranqueable… y han fracasado miserablemente –y volvió a reír con una risa de malvado universal. Para ser honestos, parecía más bien una tos bronquítica, pero, ¡hey, no nos metamos con las enfermedades de los demás! En ese momento volvió a mirar las pantallas y sonrió.

—¡Ahora le toca al equipo "No-me-toques-los-cojones"! En serio, el que pensó ese nombre se debió haber golpeado fuerte la cabeza o directamente es tonto perdido. ¡Por qué mira que es estúpido el nombre! –exclamó y se levantó de la silla de un salto solo para tropezarse con unos cables, cayéndose al suelo y este empezó a maldecir infantilmente. A Konan se le formó una gota anime en la nuca.

—Esto… ¿Pain, no deberías tomarte tu medicación contra la hipertensión? Mira que el doctor te dijo que se te sube el azúcar y te sobreexcitas y eso no es bueno para tu salud –dijo la ninja de pelo azul.

—¡No! ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Konoan! ¡Nunca pensé que tú pudieras hacerme esto! ¡Los médicos son una plaga sobre la faz del planeta. ¡Tenemos que exterminarlos! Mmm… me lo apuntaré a la lista de "misiones divinas por hacer sobre la faz del planeta". ¡LOS BORRARÉ A TODOS DEL PLANETA, PALABRA DE DIOS DEL DOLOR! –gritó Pain, agarrándose la mandíbula protectoramente. ¿Por qué sería…?

—Eh… claro, Pain, lo que tú digas –accedió Konan y el autoproclamado Dios del dolor sonrió, saltando como un niño pequeño.

—Y ahora, contemplemos como muerde el polvo el equipo de Sasori y Kakuzu.

_Con Sasori y Kakuzu_

El marionetista y el avaro de Akatsuki iban corriendo para acabar cuanto antes con el estúpido torneo hacia el tótem de Hidan mientras iban teniendo una conversación de lo más… interesante.

—Venga, vamos, Kakuzu. Dame un poco de crédito. No fui yo el que te perdió los maletines.

—No, pero fuiste tú el que utilizó el dinero para comprar madera para tus malditas marionetas. Uno pensaría que con cien engendros mecánicos que compiten por el título de Mr. Rey de la Fealdad con esas carotas ya te sentirías satisfecho –remarcó Kakuzu.

—No soy yo el que necesita aumentar su autoestima llenando mi cuerpo con más de un corazón. Supongo que será porque el tuyo ya no daba para más, verdad, ¿Kakuzu? –replicó Sasori con una sonrisita.

—No soy yo el que tiene tendencias narcisistas y decidió convertir su cuerpo en uno de madera para conservarlo fino y elegante. Por cierto, ¿qué tal lo llevas con las astillas? Sin muchos problemas, espero –se burló el tesorero.

Sasori iba a replicar con un comentario sobre como una de esas astillas le había atizado hasta ablandarle la cabeza cuando Kakuzu se detuvo repentinamente y el marionetista se comió su espalda, casi literalmente, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Pero serás…! ¿Qué coño haces parándote? ¿No ves que quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto? –masculló este.

—No me jodas, listillo. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar un vacio de veinte metros de profundidad con picas y diferentes objetos puntiagudos en los que ni quiero pensar sin ningún método de cruzar, uh? –le rebatió furiosamente Kakuzu, a lo que el pelirrojo le envió una mirada de 'Tú eres tonto o eres imbécil, una de dos'.

—¿No se supone que tu puedes volar? –preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—… Cierra la jodida boca –espetó el ninja completamente podrido de… quiero decir, tesorero. Eso, tesorero…

—No te preocupes. La mía no tiene olor, cosa que no puedo decir de la tuya, por cierto. El hedor se nota desde aquí –replicó Sasori mientras agitaba la mano delante de su mano para airear el ambiente.

—Quizá tenga que añadir un corazón más a mi colección –gruñó Kakuzu mientras hilos negros que parecían haber pasado por una limpiezas de esas espeluznantes amas de casa que te ponen los pelos de punta.

—¡Ja! ¡Veamos que sabes hacer, vejestorio! – le retó su supuesto compañero posicionándose en su posición de combate.

En ese momento unos postes extraños salieron de dos orificios que los dos ninjas criminales estaba seguros que no estaban ahí antes. Los postes se irguieron hasta alcanzar los dos metros y después de unos segundos, en los que Sasori y Kakuzu se los quedaron mirando, enviaron sendos potentes jutsus Raiton a los dos, electrocutándolos.

—AAAAAAIEEIAIIIIIIIGHHH! –ese era Sasori.

—UOOOOOOOOOOOOGGH! –y este Kakuzu. En general, sonaban como dos gallinas asustadas.

Después de unos segundos de alegre electrocutación, los dos rodaron por el suelo, humeando y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

—Oh Kami, hueles peor que un pollo podrido en medio de un vertedero –se quejó Sasori a lo que Kakuzu solo respondió con otra replica.

—Sí, bueno, tu tampoco es que huelas a rosas, precisamente. De hecho hueles a madera chamuscada. Y de mala calidad, debería añadir.

De repente, una voz metálica que se parecía asquerosamente a Chuck Norris habló:

—Se recuerda a todos los participantes que está prohibido matarse los unos a los otros antes de tiempo y que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué esto era un jodido anuncio para niños? ¿Sabes que puedes hacer con el anuncio para niños? Puedes metértelo por el cu-BEEEEP! –y la torreta explotó. Sasori se quedó mirando los restos pensativamente.

—Creo que no quiero pensar de que iba realmente eso –comentó-. En fin, ¿cómo hacemos esto?

—Muy fácil, tú te quedas aquí y yo vuelo hasta el otro extremo y sigo hacia el tótem –propuso Kakuzu.

—¿Qué tal si te quemo tu dinero? No, cruzaremos el puente saltando por esos postes –replicó Sasori señalando a unos postes podridos que habían aparecido por todo el lugar.

—Esos postes no estaban antes… -murmuró extrañado el viejo avaro.

—¡Y qué más da! ¡Vamos! –gruñó irritado Sasori.

Los dos empezaron a saltar ágilmente por los postes con una dificultada añadida, y es que muchos de los postes, al estar podridos, se derrumbaban, por lo que tenían que ir rápido y seguro.

_Sala de vigilancia_

Pain entrecerró los ojos pensativamente mientras observaba como Sasori y Kakuzu avanzaban sin –muchos- contratiempos en su camino al tótem. El autoproclamado dios del dolor se rascó la barbilla ausentemente. Con un aire divino, por supuesto.

—Dime, Konan. Tú que eres mi profeta y mensajera en este mundo terrenal, ¿deberíamos darles una pequeña sorpresa a esos dos? –preguntó.

La aludida mantuvo una cara sin expresión que no traicionará sus ganas de echarse a llorar de la risa que le producían las palabras de su líder en modo Dios.

—Erm… quizá debería decidirlo usted, su Divinidad –le respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego, a lo que él solo sonrió malévolamente.

—Esa, querida mía, es una buena respuesta. Podrán comprobar la última tecnología del País de la Nieve.

Y presionando un botón verde, activó una serie de mecanismos que se dirigían hacia la recién modificada sala de ocio.

_De vuelta con Sasori y Kakuzu _

Un sonido de engranajes girando cogió por sorpresa a los dos criminales, deteniéndolos. Aunque por supuesto en menos de dos segundos tuvieron que reanudar los constantes saltos para salvar la piel… y la madera.

Al fondo, pasando el Valle de los Postes Podridos, una sección de la pared se desplazó para dejar ver un panel llenó de agujeros que no anunciaban nada bueno. Efectivamente, con un crujido, varios proyectiles metálicos con forma cilíndrica salieron disparados de diferentes orificios, dejando una estela de humo a su paso mientras cruzaban el aire a toda velocidad. Sasori esquivó uno por poco, sintiendo la corriente de aire que formaba al pasar y contempló con la boca abierta la explosión que formó cuando impactó contra un poste, dejando un cráter tras de sí.

—¡Me cago en todo! ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –gritó Sasori, totalmente en shock.

—¡No quieras saberlo! ¡Vamos, tenemos que movernos! –le respondió Kakzuzu, mientras extendía las alas de una de sus máscaras corazón, echando a volar.

—Genial, y me deja aquí solo con estas… cosas –murmuró Sasori mientras seguía saltando.

Aún así, Sasori pudo ver perfectamente como esos extraños proyectiles empezaban a dirigirse hacia Kakuzu, por lo que feliz, de dispuso a observar como lo reducían a polvo. Lástima de la falta de palomitas. En su defensa, Sasori tuvo que decir que Kakuzu se las arregló para esquivar más de veinte de esos extraños proyectiles, todo el tiempo gastando energía maldiciendo y gritando sonoramente. Bueno, tampoco se le podía culpar, ¿no? A nadie le gustaría ser el blanco de unos proyectiles revienta-órganos que viajan a velocidades superiores a la ninja.

Desgraciadamente para Kakuzu y su cuerpo, su suerte (si es que alguna vez la tuvo) se agotó y uno de los proyectiles le alcanzó en el ala derecha, provocando que girara como una peonza. Sasori no pudo evitar reírse de su compañero y con más razón cuando cinco proyectiles más encontraron su camino para colisionar con Kakuzu, provocando unos bonitos fuegos artificiales que enviaron metralla por todas partes.

En ese momento, Sasori si que no pudo resistir la risa y empezó a tambalearse en el poste en el que se encontraba, que empezó a derrumbarse, por lo que el marionetista tuvo que hacer una épica escapada que implicó la invocación de varias marionetas y su colocación como alguna estúpida cadena de Lemmings… Mejor no preguntemos, será mejor para mantener la hombría de Sasori, esté donde esté (si es que está)…

Después de unos pocos minutos más intentando controlar su risa, Sasori llegó hasta el extremo del Valle de los Postes Podridos, siempre esquivando (por los pelos la mayoría de veces, por supuesto, ¿qué te pensabas?) los proyectiles.

Mirando a su alrededor, Sasori notó que los proyectiles habían dejado de aparecer. ¿Sería posible que Kami hubiera oído sus plegarias ahogadas por la risa y hubiera parado fuera lo que fueran esas cosas?

_En la sala de vigilancia_

—¡Maldita sea, el botón se ha atascado! ¡No, te lo ordeno! ¡Te obligo a funcionar! ¡Funciona, maldita sea, funciona! –gritó un cierto ser con complejo de divinidad mientras aporreaba furiosamente un botón verde.

_De vuelta con Sasori _

Naah, improbable. Aunque la entera situación le parecía como si alguien estuviera jugando con él. Como si la fase de los postes no fuera más que eso, una fase y al llegar al final había alcanzado el punto seguro.

Mmm… ¿de dónde había salido esa línea de pensamiento? En fin…

Sasori comprobó el cráter donde yacía el cuerpo de Kakuzu desde la distancia y pudo ver como se movía débilmente, arrastrándose por el suelo. El marionetista se rió entre dientes y decidió seguir sin él.

'_Mucho más rápido que ayudarle. Se recuperará… con suerte' _fue lo que pensó Sasori mientras se alejaba de la terrorífica prueba.

_Con Zetsu_

Zetsu, siendo como es, se tomó las cosas con calma, no fuera que la savia le produjera una reacción en cadena que le destrocase los sistemas inmunológicos que tanto le había costado adquirir. Confía en mí, no querrías verle vomitar una espesa masa gelatinosa de color verdusco. Ni tampoco saber qué _es_ exactamente esa cosa, ya que estamos…

Así que, como íbamos diciendo, decidió probar suerte con el camino de la izquierda. Después de toparse con un perrazo babeante sobrealimentado con una placa que ponía: _Fido – En caso de avistamiento llamar a línea divina de Akatsuki._

Por supuesto, a Fido le dio un súbito deseo de masticar y morder cosas verdes, por lo que Zetsu tuvo que poner pies (aunque en su caso sería raíces, pero no entraremos en cuestiones biológicas, hoy) en polvorosa mientras Fido iba tras él con la intención de darle muestras de amor perruno.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! **¿Joder, a quién se le ocurre poner al chucho este en medio? **¡No quiero morir, todavía no he transmitido mi polen a otras plantas!

La visión de Zetsu corriendo por su vida era realmente patética aunque daba un poco de pena… ¡Naaah!

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Zetsu tuvo una revelación trascendental con la que no había caído hasta entonces.

—Pero, ¡pues claro! ¡Qué tonto soy**! ¡Normalmente coincidiría contigo, pero o es momento para epifanías universales! ¡Por si no te das cuenta nos está persiguiendo un perro tamaño tráiler con intenciones perversas! **¡No estúpido, me refiero que podemos fusionarnos con la tierra!

… … … …

—**¡Tú no eres tonto, tu eres imbécil! ¡Vamos, a que esperas, no quiero acabar como almuerzo de Fido!**

Sin una palabra más, Zetsu se hundió en el suelo (espeluznante, te lo digo yo!) y desapareció, dejando al pobre Fido sin poder _acariciar_ suavemente a Zetsu con sus dientes.

_Diez metros bajo tierra _

—Fhew, eso estuvo cerca. **Si no fueras tan estúpido, estas cosas no nos pasarían. Kami, ¿por qué tengo que estar todo el día con este perdido por la vida? **No sé, ¿quizá porque somos una misma persona? **¡Imposible! ** A sí, ¿y en que te basas, eh? **Para empezar, yo soy mucho más guapo y atractivo que tu, pobre desgracia de planta. ¡Y más inteligente! **Te recuerdo que tú también eres una planta, por si te habías olvidado. … … **Cierra la puta boca… **-en ese momento, Zetsu se giró y se quedó con la boca abierta ante la cosa más estúpida e imprevista que había visto nunca.

(PIIII, PIIII, PIII!) —Vamos, chicos, tenemos que acabar este túnel pa' dentro de dos días. Sino el jefe se enfadará mucho con nosotros y eso significa no paga –eso lo dijo un hombre barrigudo, con un puro en la boca, mostacho y un casco amarillo que se encontraba al lado de una grúa naranja.

—SENYOR, SI SENYOR! –todo de trabajadores con camiseta blanca sin mangas y con casco también amarillos saludaron y se dispersaron por todo el lugar.

Zetsu parpadeó unos momentos hasta que un trabajador le empujó al grito de, "¡Paso!", cuando salió de su estupor.

—WTF! ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? –exclamó mientras se acercaba a un cartel-. ¿Metro? ¿Estamos construyendo un jodido metro que vaya desde las cinco naciones ninja hasta la cueva Akatsuki para la comodidad y confort de los miembros de Akatsuki?... **Algo me dice que a Kakuzu no le va a gustar esto. **Mmm, jamás se dijeron palabras más sabias… Tendremos que comprarnos una cámara para grabar su reacción cuando lo descubra. **Wow, lo clavaste. Aunque esta vez no proceses el dinero "para nuestras funciones vitales", lo necesitamos. **

De pronto una alarma empezó a resonar y una luz roja inundó el lugar. La cueva se llenó de murmullos excitados.

—Muy bien, chicos. Diez minutos de descanso. Os pondré un poco de música para distraeros –anunció el jefe y apretó un botón, con lo cual la música de Thriller de Michael Jackson comenzó a sonar. Para horror de Zetsu, los trabajadores se colocaron en posiciones establecidas.

'_Oh no… ¡no, no, no, no! No irán a hacer lo que creo que irán a hacer, ¿verdad?' _se preguntó aterrorizado. Para sus eternas pesadillas, sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando todos empezaron a bailar y uno de los trabajadores, alto y moreno, exclamó: _Thriller, thriller night!_

—! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –con esas palabras Zetsu salió corriendo de la caverna, desapareciendo en una pared y dejando atrás la construcción del metro Akatsuki, porque, ¿a quién no le asustaría que de repente varios trabajadores sudados empezaran a bailar Thriller?

Pobre Zetsu.

_En la sala de vigilancia_

—¡Maldición! ¡La trampa del Valle no ha funcionado! Pasando al plan B –exclamó Pain.

—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esa tecnología? Los del País de la Nieve no comparten su tecnología con nadie –preguntó impresionada Konan y Pain se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, eso. Fue fácil, en realidad. Solo tuvo que destrozar el techo de la sala del trono de la Daimyo con un Shinra Tensei en un día soleado y bajar al suelo levitando lentamente rodeado de rayos de sol. Luego solo fue necesaria un poco de "persuasión" para convencerles –comentó él mientras contemplaba las grabaciones que iban haciendo las cámaras de seguridad. A Konan se le formó una gota de sudor en la frente al estilo anime. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de su farsa de Kami del dolor?

—De cualquier modo no me gusta estar aquí observando por las cámaras. ¡Iremos a verlo en directo! –anunció Pain.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si la sala de entretenimiento está en la otra punta de la guarida!

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Soy un dios, ¿no? Tengo mis contactos –Pain miró hacia arriba y cogiendo un teléfono, llamó a un número-. ¡Oye, tú! ¡Sí, tú, el de arriba! Transpórtanos a la sala de ocio.

(Se abre un hueco en el techo, dejando pasar un rayo de sol. La voz del autor se deja oír en el aire)

_¿Cómo has conseguido este número? Estoy completamente seguro de que nadie lo conoce._

—¡Ja! Un dios tiene sus recursos. Bueno, ¿nos vas a enviar o qué?

_¿Te das cuenta de que no estás en posición de pedir nada? Aquí yo tengo el control total, insecto, y si quiero puedo hacer que te desvanezcas en el limbo para siempre, no del todo vivo, pero no del todo muerto. Estoy seguro que verte retorcerte sin aire y sin morir debe ser un espectáculo gratificante… Con palomitas, eso sí. _

—¡Uy, que miedo! ¿Me ves huyendo de ti, diosecillo de tres al cuarto? Envíanos allí o yo te demostraré quien tiene el control total. ¿Me oyes? Como no nos envíes, te voy a… –amenazó Pain alzando un puño pero en ese momento Konan desapareció con un '¡Pop!' y dejó a Pain en medio de la frase.

_Ups. Lo siento, a veces no controlo mis poderes. _

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Konan! ¡Devuélvemela, devuélvemela! –gritó Pain al borde de la histeria.

_Ah, comprendo. Ahora _si_ tienes remordimientos, ¿no es así? _

—¿Qué remordimientos ni que mierdas? Si Konan no está… ¡¿quién me calentará el colacao por las mañanas? ¡¿Quién me hará un masaje en la espalda para aliviar el estrés? ¡¿Quién cocinará? Pero sobretodo, ¡¿QUIÉN LAVARÁ LA ROPA? –chilló Pain.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se volvió a oír un '¡Pop!' y Konan apareció, con un semblante desorientado.

—¡Konan! ¡Gracias a… a… a las conciencias superiores que estás viva! –exclamó Pain corriendo hacia ella. Ella sonrió.

—Aw, sabía qué harías todo lo posible por hacer que volviera. Después de todo, somos buenos amigos y seguro que has hecho todo lo posible por traerme de vuelta en honor a nuestra amistad –dijo alegremente, con lo que Pain cambió de postura incómodamente.

—Eh… ¡S-sí, claro, claro! ¡Por supuesto! Esto… Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos llevarás o qué?

_Qué remedio. Con tal de no oírte más… Eso sí, cuando decidas destruir Konoha, asegúrate de matar a cierta kunoichi de pelo rosado. _

—¿Y eso? –preguntó Pein arqueando una ceja.

_Está expandiendo un culto a 'Sasuke-kun'. Eso quiere decir que está promoviendo el efecto emo, un estilo de peinado que parece casi de un pato, y conversaciones en las que hay las palabras "matar" "asesino" "clan" "Uchiha" "superiores" cada cuatro frases. Eso es un no no en mis reglas universales. ¡Lo último que quiero es tener una legión de emos expandiendo la palabra del Uchiha y la superioridad de la raza Uchiha o algo por el estilo! Y ahora cállate si quieres que te envíe allí. _

Y antes de que Pain o Konan pudieran responder, dos '¡Pop!'s resonaron en la sala, desapareciéndolos.

_Mmm… quizá debería haberles advertido de… bah, ya lo verán por sí mismos. En fin, me vuelvo de donde vengo... Que ser un dios es muy cansado…_

Con Pain y Konan

El supuesto líder de Akatsuki y su perrita faldera aparecieron en medio de la nada y sin tiempo para procesar su situación se estrellaron contra el suelo, de una manera bastante dura, todo hay que decirlo.

—¡Mierda, esto no quedará así! –masculló Pain pero se detuvo cuando oyó la risa histérica de Konan. Al girarse, vio que lo estaba mirando y señalándolo con el dedo, mientras se reía sin parar.

—De que te ríes Konan? –preguntó un irritado Pain, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tu… camiseta… -articuló ella entre risas, mientras seguía señalándole.

Pain miró hacia abajo y la mandíbula se le cayó cómicamente. En vez de la túnica Akatsuki normativa, llevaba una camiseta azul rosado con una foto de cuando era pequeño, en la que había caído de un barranco solo para aterrizar en una pila de heces gigantesca.

"NOOOOOOO! ME VENGARÉEEEEE!"

Con Zetsu

Zetsu, que había salido corriendo después de tan horrorosa experiencia para su mente… bueno, doble mente, no vio por donde iba y cayó justo por un agujero que tenía pinta de nada bueno.

—¡UOOOOOOO**OOOOOOO**OH! –Vaya, parece que el agujero era una especie de tobogán oscuro gigante.

—¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡**TODAVÍA NO PUEDO MORIIIR! **–Por supuesto, las dos partes de Zetsu expresaron su descontento con la situación presente bastante sonoramente. De repente, la pared circular del tubo a su derecha dejó paso a una pared de vidrio dejando ver a la persona más extraña que había visto… aunque el no fuera nadia para juzgar tampoco.

La persona iba todo vestida de negro y parecía un hombre. Llevaba un casco negro de color brillante y líneas elegantes. Aunque lo que más le acojonó fue cuando giró la cabeza súbitamente hacia él y le susurró con un tono solemne:

—Yo. Soy… tu padre –y desapareció.

—…WTF! WTF! ¡Sacadme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí! **¡Quiero dejar Akatsuki de una vez, estáis todos locos, locos!**

Desgraciadamente para él, el túnel-tobogán acabo en un cañón de esos grandes en los que te puedes meter y como no podía ser de otro modo, el cañón disparó con Zetsu dentro, que disfrutó de la experiencia de sentirse un pájaro por unos segundos… gimoteando al borde del colapso mental, eso sí.

Chocando contra una roca en modo 'sujeto de pruebas' Zetsu se descolgó por una elevación que intentaba parecer una pequeña montaña, enfatizando el intentaba. Desgraciadamente para él, su caída fue de todo menos grácil y segura, y por eso acabó en el suelo como una masa sanguinolenta nada agradable para estómagos sensibles… Pero hey, estoy seguro que algún masoquista le gustaría verlo.

De cualquier modo, después de una curación acelerada que ni el propio autor sabe como ha sucedido, Zetsu se irguió con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir… que no debía ser mucho, porque, vamos, ser hombre planta no debe ser bueno para la autoestima de uno… Aún así y dejando de lado cuestiones psicológicas, Zetsu por fin se irguió y paseando su mirada por la zona quedó paralizado al ver que se encontraba justo delante de una escalera tallada en la piedra al final de la cual se erguía un altar con una pequeña figura encima de él.

'_¡Eso es! __**¡Eso tiene que ser el ídolo vudú del masoquista chupasangre!**__ ¡Ganaré la primera prueba por un golpe de suerte! __**MUAHAHAHAHA!**__' _pensó Zetsu. Dando saltitos como una colegiala de doce años, se acercó corriendo al altar y estaba por coger el ídolo, que se parecía sospechosamente a una forma femenina de proporciones…, en fin, que Zetsu estaba por coger el ídolo cuando una voz lo sacó de su trance místico extra corporal, inducido por la perspectiva de destacar en algo por una vez en su vida.

—¡OH, DIÓS MÍO! ¿ES ESO LA BOLA DE FUEGO QUE LANZÓ ITACHI A COMIENZOS DEL CAPÍTU… DIGO, DE LA PRUEBA? ¡AFORTUNADAMENTE, PARECE QUE NO HAY NADIE EN LAS INMEDIACIONES Y ES UNA SUERTE, PORQUE POUEDE SENTIR EL CALOR QUE DESPRENDE DESDE AQUÍ Y ESO QUE ESTOY EN UN BÚNKER SUPERSEGURO! –berreó la voz de Pain a través de un interfono que había aparecido de… la nada… Hey, nos subieron el sueldo ¿vale? ¡No me miréis así!

Lo único que Zetsu pudo pensar antes de que la bola le alcanzara fue un "Estoy jodido…" Y justo después nuestro espía verdoso favorito se iba de viaje por cortesía de… ¡viajes Uchiha, ahora con una bola de fuego como medio de transporte!

La verdad es que fue una lástima, porque justo en ese momento apareció Sasori con un sentido de la oportunidad impecable...

—Uff, de buena me he librado… Suerte que estaba ahí Zetsu para tomar el ataque por mí… Creo que le enviare un regalo por esto al hospital… Sí, creo que un saco de abono o algo por el estilo será perfecto...

…O quizá no tan impecable.

—De cualquier modo… es hora de reclamar mi premio –dijo Sasori, colocándose en una pose que _él_ consideraba alucinante. ¡Si tenía efectos de sonido y todo!

Mientras hablaba, Sasori se iba aproximando al ídolo.

—Se acerca el momento de la verdad. Puedo sentir mi sangr… err… mi emoció… uuhh… Puedo ver cómo me acerco al altar para reclamar lo que es mío por derecho. En unos pocos segundos, seré el vencedor de esta primera prueba… ¡que he pasado sin ninguna dificultad! Es el momento. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Justo cuando Sasori iba a coger el ídolo, él se detuvo con expresión pensativa.

—Mmm, no sé tú, pero normalmente, en estas situaciones el malo siempre acaba recibiendo una buena… Yo soy el malo, ¿no? –se preguntó pero un momento después se encogió de hombros-. Ah, ¡qué diablos! –y cogió el ídolo.

DING DING DING DING

—¡VAYA! ¡PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN GANADOR! SASORI, DEL EQUIPO "NO-ME-TOQUES-LAS-NARICES". ¡A TODOS LOS DEMÁS EQUIPOS, OS DESEAMOS MÁS SUERTE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA SERÁ… LA FOSA DEL TIBURÓN! ¡OS DAREMOS UN DÍA DE DESCANSO PARA REPONER LAS FUERZAS! ¡NOS VEMOS EN DOS DÍAS! –la voz de Pain reverberó pro la sala y aquí y allí se pudieron escuchar lamentos de derrota.

Sasori se encontraba aún en el altar con una sonrisa en la cara, disfrutando de su tan merecida victoria con unos pensamientos calmados de auto-superación y…

'_!UOOOOH, UOOOOH! !HE GANADO, HE GANADO! ¡JIA, JIA, JIA, JIA, JIA! ¡CHUPAOS ESA, BASTARDOS! ¡FEEL LIKE A FIVE YEARS OLD! ¡SOY EL AMO, DOMINO EL MUNDO, SOY DIOS…!' _

—¡Tú! ¡Mamón! – la voz de Kakuzu le distrajo de sus pensamientos y Sasori parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de registrar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ups…

* * *

><p>Atención! Que quede claro que al hacer este capítulo no se tenía en mente ninguna ofensa hacia los trans o a cualquier otro colectivo que pueda sentirse ofendido. Solo lo puse en aras de la diversión para la historia.<p>

UOAAH! Por fin he acabado el capítulo. Lo empecé en septiembre lo he acabado en abril… ¡Y en el mismo día! Yeah! En fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos!


End file.
